1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivelable trunk wheel assembly, particularly to a brakable and swivelable trunk wheel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most trunks have wheels on the bottom, whereby passengers can pull their trunks easily. The wheeled trunks may be divided into the two-wheel type and the four-wheel type. In a two-wheel type trunk, two support legs are arranged at two corners thereof, and two wheels are arranged at the other two corners, and the wheels are linearly-moving wheels or non-360 degree swivel wheels. A four-wheel type trunk has four 360 degree swivel wheels at four corners thereof. Wheeled trunks are indeed very popular. However, they are all unbrakable. Thus, four-wheel type trunks are hard to stand still. Although a two-wheel type trunk can stand by two support legs, the two unbrakable wheels make it hard to stand stably. Therefore, passengers cannot park their trunks arbitrarily, which should inconvenience passengers considerably.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a swivelable trunk wheel assembly to solve the abovementioned problem.